Goshinboku
by LewdaKris
Summary: My first shot at a drama fiction. Kagome is a talented pianoist at a local night club. Things seems all comfortable and cool at first. Until a young detective comes in one night and informs her of a possible mob threat. Tune into the story to find out.
1. Smash Brothers and Crash Dummies

Hello people. I know I should'nt put up another fiction so soon but I must. If I don't do it now, I will never have the chance to probably for a long time. It's because hell is gonna break loose at Wal Mart because of the holiday season and I'll be working overtime. But hell, at least I'll be having a phat ass wallet pretty soon. Anyway this is my shot at the drama genre. This long story was burning holes in my brain and I got to lay it down now! If you like it, tell a fool something.  
  
Disclaimer: It's not my child, damn it!  
  
Inuyasha: Goshinboku  
  
Chapter 1" Smash Brothers and Crash Dummies  
  
The stench of nicotine, weed smoke, and various alcohol was in the air. I've used to be irritated by the scent but now I'm pretty much used to it. And I'd always thought that why did most of the patron wore cheap and expensive colonge when it is easily overwhelemed by the stenche. Goshinboku, in recent months, has become a second family to me, mainly because of my singing and pianoistic talents. I'd played the score articulately to the end and bow to the audience of curious college students and drifters as they applauded. Most of the young audience were young men dazzled by my beauty as I headed to the bar. I was being sweated heavily as I ambled through the club with a midnight blue polyester Chinese skirt. I've grown to love the attention. All eyes on me.  
  
Of course some of them tried their luck and failed because of their insecurities. There were even a few that only wanna have sex with me and only think of me as an object. Oh! How I loathe those filthy bastards! Some seem nice and secure but never made an effort to approach me because of their intimidation of my pulchritude and fears of rejections. I'm a nice young woman really and I'm not really that picky.  
  
So you don't believe me? I'd thought so. Saying that I'm not picky was kinda rash. Well if I must have a paramour he must really know how to take care of himself and his business. If not, he's just a waste of my time. Yes and I hope that another man will not approach me because he's only interested in my beauty and only wants to fuck me, he'll be sorry. I really don't want to tell you what happened to an unfortunate soul who tried to pull off that stunt. Tonight's customers is a prime example of those kinds of men-all ogling and wolf whistling me down.  
  
I sat on a barstool at the counter. My "big brother", Jolly Jackson, complimented me for tonight's entertainment at the piano. Oh? Who is Jolly Jackson you ask? Well let me tell you: he's a behemoth of a man. A towering, four hundred pound brown mountain of testosterone. No rippling muscles found anywhere on his body , yet only fat like muscles. And don't get me wrong now, Jolly Jackson is a motherfucker! I recall an instant last month when a fight broked out because of the new waitress, Kikyou, and he was force to throw all four offenders out the club-at once! Another instace was when I needed to put a tire on my white 97 Galant. This man carried my spare tire with one hand and LIFTED the front of my car with the other while he instructed me to put on the tire. Jolly Jackson is unreal! A sort of guy straight out of a Marvel comic book. As a matter of fact he kinda looks like BoneCrusher plus the unkempt hair.  
  
"Nice night." He said in his incredibly deep voice. The vocals still sends chills and amazement to this very day. I regarded towards him with carefree eyes.  
  
"Yes nice indeed." I replied. " You did'nt get into trouble tonight did you?"  
  
Jolly Jackson looked bemused. A rare smile gracing his chubby face.  
  
"Nah. I'd only had to throw a couple of dudes in a dumpster." He grinned. Jacson wasn't joking either. If it were any other bouncer the offenders probably retaliated, cursing at him like sailors. And if they did- well you go figure it out.  
  
I regarded him again. "You didn't have to knuckle up with a few guys did you?" I grew concerned for any poor soul who had to face him. Jackson smiled grew wider as if he was participating for a quarrell.  
  
"Nope. But I do hope that it'll come down to that." He cracked his knuckles. " I hope it'll be a body builder, a mobster, or a navy seal."  
  
I can understand his hatred of body builders and navy seals but why mobsters. Those guys don't fight, they only fire guns in panic. Since he mentioned it I prayed that there wouldn't be any mobsters starting shit in here.  
  
" Kagome." He called. " Have you be getting any problems lately?" He tilted his glasses and reveal small, intimidating brown eyes.  
  
" No worries big boy." I answered crossing my legs, innocently catching the attention of a few lecherous would be stalkers. Jolly Jackson glared at them and cracked his huge, calloused knuckles with an evil smirk. The lechers whipped back to their business immediately.  
  
"Whoa, Killer!" I conjoled. He looked back at me with a blessed smile. At that moment, a tune can be heard outside drawing closer to the entrance of Goshinboku. I rythmly rock my head as I noticed the song.  
  
'I like the way you move'  
  
~'I like the way you move'  
  
~'Whooooo'  
  
~' I love the waaaaay you move'  
  
~' I love the way/ I love the way'  
  
"That's the shit right there!" Jolly Jackson lampooned.  
  
As the double doors opened, for a moment, I can see a extended navy blue sports utility vehicle with neon lights and huge decorated tires and rims underneathe it. The showoff!! I instantly recognized him. The wolf youkai, Kouga. He was wearing a pristine white sweat outfit and several jewelry lined on his hands and arms. I really like his shoes and I wondered if he can keep up with em. White Air Force One shoes laced with red trimming. The track star certainly knew how to live a life of leisure that's for sure.  
  
He walked up to me and Bone er, Jolly Jackson and gave me a pass, eyeing the split of my Chinese skirt. I wave at him and batted my eyelashes at him, baiting him for Jolly Jacksons wrath. Instead Jolly Jackson embraced him (nearly crushing his body in the process) and hand shaked him.  
  
"Kouga, my boy! It's been years, homie." Jackson greeted. I never knew that they were old friends until now. I knew him from college.  
  
"Yeah." Kouga chorted. " Long time, no see, big boy. Anyway, have you seen SnowMan by any chance?"  
  
Jolly made an face. " Yeah, earlier. He said that he'll be back at the end of the week."  
  
" Okay, I guess I meet him then. Well, is Myouga back there?"  
  
"Yeah he's here. I'll tell him that you've arrived. Follow me." The wolf youkai followed the tall powerful man upstairs. I'd eyed him. Before he left my view he turned and glance at me and made a burlesque jesture by crossing his right palm over his left and then flapping them together, making a flopping sound. Afterwards he grinned maliciouslous and proceeded upstairs.  
  
"In your dreams." I muttered. I knew what that sign meant-he still fancies for me. There's no way he's getting into these panties. I was left to sit alone at the bar counter. I paid no heed to the lechers who whipped back to swoon at me due to the fact Jolly Jackson has gone upstairs. I summoned the bartender by ringing the counter bell. " What would you like tonight, Dear Kagome?"  
  
" Just an strawberry-kiwi daiqurie." I'd answered the bartender.  
  
The bartender rinsed a champenge glass and attended his duties. I winced as I suddenly felt a cold chill came into the club. A young man entered through the double doors. An unusually handsome son of a bitch I had to admit. Plus, he's headed straight to the bar! I then noticed his unusual long silvery white hair and his canine ears. A dog demon I pressumed. He was wearing a black Atlanta Falcons jersey with baggy red fleece pants with several pokets. What strangely occurred to me was the snap brim hat he was carrying delicately in his right arm. Some of the patrons near the door gave away his identity as they mumbled something that sounds like "snitch" and "crooked cop."  
  
He was a detective or some special agent. He was really cute.  
  
Ohh here he comes.  
  
He sat two stools away from me and called the bartender for an order. He then spun around and rocked his head with the jazz music that was currently playing. I'd studied his features. A young dude, probably older than I am but had a boyish (and puppy-like) charm.  
  
'Ah. A man in mind and a child at heart I pressume." I mused. " But I hope he's not childish."  
  
Then something interesting happened: he gawked at me, only for a second and whipped back at the scenery. He's nervous. I sometimes frightened myself. I know I am a slim girl with a now dubbed "duck booty", but it's ridiculous how appealing to the opposite sex I became.  
  
So I'd decided to play along. Just have a little fun for tonight.  
  
" Hello, how do you do?" I pipired.  
  
"Right now, I'm fine." He replied.  
  
" Nice night isn't it?"  
  
"Feh. If I can live to see several more of these kinds of nights after this week."  
  
I fidgeted at his statement. It's Halloween week. What could be going on to make him say that?  
  
"Someone seeks your life?" I asked casually. I began sipping at my daiqurie the bartender just handed.  
  
The canine man sip his alcoholic beverage as well. " No." I really like his dulcet voice.  
  
"What ails you then?" I pressed.  
  
" Well, sweetie, there's some pretty nasty shit been going down around here." He explained.  
  
I began to grow curious. " Like what?"  
  
He continued. " Well, there was a rumor about a fight broked out here." He paused. "Over a waitress."  
  
This guy was really on to something. " The woman named Kikyou?" I pointed to a tall pale skined woman with long ebon black hair. She was an attractive woman taking orders from a group of college students.  
  
The canine man gawked between us and frowned " That's your sister?" Slightly amazed by our similarities.  
  
" No relations." I replied. "But good friends." We looked towards Kikyou. She was unusuall tall for a young woman. She maybe taller than the canine man setting next to me, roughly over six feet two inches tall. The man gawked at her. I guess he noticed her figure even under those baggy clothing. As a matter of fact, I'd never recalled my friend wearing a skirt or dress or showing leg at all. And if she ever did it'll be a riot.  
  
I looked back to the canine man. "So. What about that fight?"  
  
"Well two of the troublemakers bodies' were found in a river a few days ago."  
  
I gasped in slight horror. "What!? I didn't know that. It wasn't even on the news."  
  
The man sighed. " It's because it's gang related. And the main lead is this night club. Goshinboku. Lady, it's nice meeting you. Please be careful. I am detective Inuyasha."  
  
I sheepishly introduced myself. "It's nice meeting you too detective."  
  
He then noticed I was drinking my daiqurie a little to fast. "Whoa! Slow down, kid. You're gonna be smashed."  
  
I retorted. " Shut up! You crash dummy!" I was becoming intoxicated, because I'd already had two daiquires before this one.  
  
A/N: Well how was it y'all? With enough requests and reviews I'll hopefully udate as soon as possible.See you late. Oh yeah lemme shout out to Ms. Millie M. Banshee. Thanks for the review, sweetie. It's a severe honor to become a favorite author in such little time. Shit, I'd expected to be Wal Mart employee of the month before becoming a fan favorite. Well you guys tell me what you think. Oh! Sanford and Son is coming on. Later!! 


	2. The Timid Beauty

Huh!? I guess this story here didn't made any noise. Okay, no worries just have to liven it up a notch. So people don't be afraid to check this out. Maybe because I'd portrayed the protagonist, Kagome, in a sexy, mischievous sort of way. Get your mind out the gutter! I would never portray our l sweet, innocent, reasonable Kagome in 'THAT' way, not in my fictions anyway. Shame on you! 

Oh yeah, I'd almost forgot, this is a message for those who likes Kikyou (sometimes I do too): She will not be harmed in these stories. Well at least she wouldn't be mistreated and bashed at. Plus she's not evil either. Okay let me just get on with this chapter.

Inuyasha

Goshinboku

Chapter 2: The timid beauty

"Oh god, I'm felling tipsy." 

"Hey what I'd tell ya, kid? You slurped that daiquiri a little too fast and look at you now, you're plastered."

"So..." *Hiccup* "...the crash dummy runs his mouth once again, trying his best to get his little ding-a-ling wet. How sad...you disgusting bastard."

"Hey whore! Who you're calling a bastard!? That's why you're wearing a blue sock. Keh."

" I'd bought this when I'd visited Hong Kong thank you very much...And who you're calling whore?"

"You, frankly."

"You're mother's a whore. Hehehe. That nasty bitch."

"Hey that's a no no!"

"Oh my." I mused. Hearing a squall line of fighting words coming from the bar. My suite mate was arguing with a strange young man with white hair. Funny looking dude, isn't he? Alas, I sighed and decided to intervene before it becomes really hostile between the two.

" Kikyou." Kagome sputtered. "You see this whack bag here? He's another one of those guys that only wants to jump in a woman's breeches." She pointed to the young man. I didn't noticed he had dog ears? Oh how cute! That guilty expression he had on his face only made him cuter. " Look at how he's gawking at you Kikyou, watch out because his hand may end up on your ass before you know it."

"Hmph. You're just paranoid you stupid wench." The puppy snorted. 'Puppy'? Hehe. He's cute like one. "Say now that you're over here miss...Kikyou I would like to make an order." He has a cool voice.

I smiled as I took my small notepad from my pocket. "Yes. What would you like sir?"

"Oh! Um, I would like some ass from you." Mocked Kagome, drunk in Wonderland. She's really running on E tonight. Guess I drive her home. My shift's almost over anyway.

"Will you shut up?" He snarled at Kagome before regarding me. "Yes. I would like an order of buffalo wings and a baked potato." His ears twitched as he saw Kagome's head slammed onto the bar counter.

WHAM!

That was followed by devil horns popping out most of the male patrons head. She was easy prey. The cute dog guy on the other hand , well, still had the dog ears. I guess he wasn't planning on having fun with her tonight. Noticing this I realized that he may be different.

"Kagome when I'm done with this order I'll drive you back home. You're bound to have an accident when you're behind the wheel now." I warned her. Her head laid lethargically on the counter and she had an evil grin on her face.

"Say, detective." She chuckled arching the hind split of her skirt to reveal some ample flesh. " You know I ignite fights too, ya know. Just as well as my friend does. Does this look nice to you? You perverted bastard."

"Shut up." The canine man chided.

I looked over to the bar tender and noticed he too now had devil horns on his head. Damn! Not him too? My friend is in great trouble. "Sir. Your order's will be done in five minutes." I stated sheepishly realizing how helpless Kagome was right now.

"Okay." The man replied. A blush caught his face as he rolled his eyes at Kagome as she now sat crossed legged on the stool with her lower skirt parched up to her waist. She was purposely trying to seduce the poor man and lead him to embarrassment and verbal oblivion. It's all the bartender's fault getting her smashed like that. She's acting like a harlot and she's really going to hate herself tomorrow when I tell the details on her behavior.

I sprinted into the kitchen and approached Hisao and Koharu there. I tore the order from the note pad and handed it to them. They instantly noticed my haste and questioned me.

"Kikyou is there something the matter?" Koharu asked.

"Yes my friend, you seem alarmed about something? Is it another fight?" Hisao implored as he went to the fridge and took out the chicken wings.

"It's Kagome. She's intoxicated again." I replied in deep concern.

"Uh oh. There's a mob of philanderers in there too. Kikyou you must help her out." Koharu sighed.

"Such a brilliant mind that child has. Sadly the temptation of the devil can overcome her so easily." Mused Hisao.

"She has a exam tomorrow Kikyou. At this rate she'll fail." Koharu chided.

"I know! I know! Oh. Hurry up with the order Hisao." I commanded.

"Patients, baby. You're acting as though this is your order." Hisao chuckled.

Where's Jolly when you need him. Kagome's out there alone and drunk and probably unaware of the endless possibilities. I just hope that the detective is decent enough to protect her honor. Even though he really doesn't know her at all. Hang in there.

" It's done. Here's the order Kikyou. Now gone on ahead and take that kid home." Hisao said handing me the plate of crisp buffalo wings and a steaming hot baked potato.

I went back to the counter and noticed a man was laid out on the floor behind Kagome as she held up a kung fu styled backfist. The dog man seemed really impressed as he laughed at the unfortunate soul. Thank goodness Kagome still had that ridiculously powerful right. I sighed in relief but she was still in danger.

"You didn't expect such a hard fist from a little girl with a soft ass, did you?" She mocked. The alcohol made her face brightened. " You want some too?" She snarled at the dog detective.

"Keh. Nobody wouldn't of been hurt if it weren't for you flashing that big ass of yours you wench." 

"Shut up. Don't talk to me..." She burped. So unlady like.

"Here's your order sir." I'd informed giving him his plate. "Please enjoy." He dug into his pocket and gave me a tip. A big tip at that. It was certainly better than pocket change. Kagome caught the scent of his plate and ogled at his food.

"Oh! Chicken wings! Lemme have some." She squealed.

"Hey! Buy your own." The detective scolded. Snatching the plate from here range.

"Well fuck you then." She pouted. Oh my. Kagome. The innocent and rational Kagome Higurashi. The girl whom has forever since have a 3.0 average and on the presidents list at the university uttered the "f" word. Unbelievable. I will never look at her the same way again. Even if she is not herself right about now. I untied my apron and grabbed her wrist. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Kikyou! Let go of me, damn it!" She struggled.

The canine man raised his head from his plate and arched an eyebrow. "Damn. You're really to cute to act ugly, you know?"

"Kiss my ass you filthy mutt man." She starts to hum a superhero tune. "Muttman! Dumber than a stack of bricks and uglier than shit flowing in an unflushed toilet. Muttman!" She jumped on the counter and made a superhero pose. Ridiculous. Everyone in the club bursts out into laughter.

She continued her tirade. " Hey this guy be chilling at home and chat to his magic mirror. 'Mirror, mirror, on the door, make my dick touch the floor." I gasped at her cruel words and nodded my head. The dog man glared at her muttering something about dumb women. I had to stop her. So with a pleasant gesture and convincing skills I spoke to her.

"Kagome. What if your mother back in Miami finds out about this?" Instantly the outrageous twenty one year old turned into a ball of fluff. Tears streaked her face. All it took was a mention of her mother to calm her down, or in this case sober her.

"Mother...No! She must not find out about this!" Wailed Kagome. "Everyone in Miami will know about this if she ever finds out! Kikyou, please don't do this to me!"

I reached out my hand to help her down from the counter. She was crying miserably. I hugged her and started to lead her to the door only to be interrupted by a tugging at my waist. It was the dog man.

"Yes?"

"Here?" He pulled a pen from his pocket and scribbled something on a scratch sheet of paper and handed it to me. I blushed as I read it. It was his phone numbers. "I'll see you later."

"Y yes." I stammered. I was flattered. I proceeded to haul Kagome to the car. It was a cool overcast night. I took out my keys and unlocked the car doors. She sat on the passenger side, her face was red from embarrassment and silent tears. She looked like a lost child. Her breath had the loud scent of strawberries.

"Kikyou. I'm so sorry. I've humiliated that poor man in there." She sobbed. " Please don't inform my mother about this. She'll call the school and tell them to terminate my scholarships."

"It's okay, Kagome." I was playing the role of big sister again. "I won't tell your mom."

"Thank you, big sister." She call me oneechan. I was proud of that. "I feel so terrible."

"I'm just watching out for you, Kagome. Those lechers were going to have a field day on you. That was a pretty nice backhand you gave one of them, you know." I smiled reassuringly. I looked over at her. She was fast asleep, snoring aloud. I sighed and started the ignition. As I was driving home my thoughts was set on that silver haired man. Inuyasha was his name. He seemed to be one of the few decent men there tonight. He probably was Kagome's type. That gave me an idea. I'm going to play matchmaker. 

Next chapter: Detective's Amourous Partner and the Beautiful Military Woman, Sangou

A/N: How's that? I know that the story is intended to be a drama fiction but I had to throw in a little comedy into the fray. Hope you guys and gals liked it. Encourage me and I'll continue A.S.A.P.


	3. Amorous Detective Miroku and The Militar...

Maybe it's about time that I should get back to this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it before...  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Goshinboku  
  
Chapter 3: Amorous Detective Miroku and The Military Beauty, Sangou  
  
My head hurts. No, let me rephrase that, it pounded. It felt like I was in the middle of an ambush in which I was the target and all the assailants had hammers. That's how the throbbing pain in my head felt and I vaguely recall why. I've probably made a total fool of myself. I've never drank so much alcohol in my entire life. Well, at least not enough to become intoxicated without knowing it. If that was the case, I wondered who was the lucky fellow who brought me back to my apartment. When I do find out who this guy is I promised myself that I will totally mutilate him for taking advantage of me last night. That, in which I have no traces of doubt. I have to check on that. I've peeped under my comforter and I sighed in relief at the sight. I still had on that Chinese dress. Thank the heavens! Who could of bought me home then? It couldn't have been that detective I was talking to. Could it be Kikyou? No she must have left earlier last night. A knocking on my front door confirmed it for me. Judging by the tempo of the sound I was sure that it was none other than Kikyou.  
  
"Come on in." I responded. "It's open."  
  
"Hey, how are you coming along?" She greeted. "That hangover is probably still taking it's toll on you." Was she right about that.  
  
"Yes it is." I replied, messaging my forehead. "Kikyou, did you know whom I left with last night? I cannot recall how I returned home last night." I've awaited anxiously for her answer.  
  
"Kagome, it was me who has bought you back last night." Kikyou answered. Really, I do not remember her around me then, other than taking up orders from customers. "You must have been really plastered because I did gave you a ride home in my vehicle." Her vehicle? Darn it! That means mine's still parked at Goshinboku. Well I am relieved to hear that knowing it was my own suite mate who returned me safe and sound. Kikyou is like the big sister I'd never had, count our looks of similarity. The only difference between us was that she's older and she's a little taller and thinner than I am. Sometimes, when wearing certain shoes, Kikiyou appears to be well over six feet tall (last night for instance). Anyway, in short, we can pass up as twins anyday day of the week. Uh oh. Speaking of days of the week, I think I have an world history exam coming up.  
  
"Kikyou, what's today's date?" I requested suddenly. Something very interesting seems to have caught her attention outside the window.  
  
"Kikyou, did you not hear me?" Still no response. Now she was smiling. What was it to smile about out there. "Kikyou..."  
  
"Someone's moving in across the street." She finally responded with a giggle. "It's obviously a man because look at all those weight equipment those guys struggling to bring inside the place." So we have a fitness fanatic moving besides us. I wonder who could it be. Damn, I hope he does not comment on my "assets". I really don't have to lose that too, do I? Ridiculous. I'm in shape, heck, I'm already slim enough.  
  
"Oh, it is Thursday, October 30." She heard me in the first place. I guess she loves being the suspenseful type. Hey! Wait a minute? The thirtieth? Oh sheesh, I was right.  
  
"I DO have an exam today!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I know." Kikyou replied slyly.  
  
"You took the exam already?" I demanded.  
  
"Yep. I've passed it too. The exam wasn't as tough as I thought though. It's just the length of the exam that really annoys me."  
  
" You've passed!? Great! What was the test mainly focused on?"  
  
"Hhmm. . ." This was no time to joke around, Kikyou. "Well, it was really about conflicts and wars throughout history really? Yeah, like World War I, Boxer Rebellion, Ming Dynasty, Civil War/War of The States, The Crusades, Sengoku Jidai, Sino-Japanese conflict, World War II. . ." I've ignored her nonchalance. Thinking of war makes me depressed and my nose bleeds as a proof of it. Those were something we do not need in such a small world but, it's all throughout history.  
  
". . . The Huns, Vietnam, The Mongols, The Fall of The Spanish Armada, The Bulge. . ." I get it now.  
  
"Hey! Kikyou that's enough!!" I've shouted, clutching my bleeding nose. "Okay, it was about wars, I get it." That's definitely something I do not need to think about. Plus, my little brother just joined the Navy. I've took a look at my clock. 10:00. Just another hour and it's test time. It's best to get prepared.  
  
"Hey Kagome, there's something that I must hand to you." Kikyou went into her pocket and fished out a piece of paper and handed it to me. Wow. That was really something. Yahoo. I muttered mentally. It was someone's phone number. Some dude named Inu. . . Inuyasha!? Weird name, yet oddly familiar. WHo could this man be. Inuyasha. . .Inuyasha. . .Oh, that right!  
  
"The guy from the bar last night!" I exclaimed in realization.  
  
"Well, well, you are the weakest link."  
  
"Yeah, him." I've made a gesture of waving my hands on top of my head. "The one with the silver white hair and dog ears." What does he want with me?  
  
"I dunno. But you nearly made a laughing stock out of him last night." Kikyou jumped onto a chair and begins to make burlesque gestures which resembles that of a drunken person. I did that? She ceased her mocking abruptly and sat back down on the chair and gave me a serious and accusing look. "That wasn't very nice you know?"  
  
"It was the alcohol doing it's work. Not me." I defended.  
  
"Right. Well, I'm going back to my room. Let me know when you're ready. I'll give you a ride to the university." She spun on her heels and made way to the exit. Before she was gone she glanced out of the window again and made a girlish and mysterious chuckle. What was it about U Haul that was so interesting, I do not know.  
  
"Well, let me get on up and get ready for school."  
  
* * *  
  
Kikyou was right. The test was long. It was a little over two hours. Almost like a section of an entrance exam. While it was long it wasn't really that difficult. The only parts that I had trouble with were about the Huns and The War of the States. In the U.S of course. The Warring States Era (Sengoku Jidai) was my forte. It was almost though I've lived in that period. World War I was hell, too. Though it did seem to have lost importance to that of it's descendant, WWII, it proved to be only a minor nuisance. I've awaited in my desk for the instructor to hand out my score.  
  
"Well it looks as though some of us are paying attention to my lectures." The instructor said, arising from his desk to give us our grades. Damn, my head still hurts. I hope it didn't distract me too much. I've finally recieved my test score and was slightly shocked. It was a B+. I did better than I thought in my current state. Worse than I thought if I was completely sober. I've passed, that's all what matters in the end.  
  
"Yo, Kagome did you passed the test." Inquired a voice. My friend Ayumi.  
  
"Of course. I've always pass these things." I replied.  
  
"Now that the load is off our shoulders for a while, I guess I can make plans for Halloween, tomorrow."  
  
"Halloween? Aren't you a bit too old for that, Ayumi?"  
  
"I think there's nothing wrong with being a child at heart. Besides, I thinks it's good for my health."  
  
"Whatever you say. Goshinboku is having a Halloween party tomorrow."  
  
"Really? I'm there! It will be a nice place to let off some steam. Just wait until Eri and Yuka hears about this.  
  
With those three around something definitely interesting was bound to happen.  
  
* * *  
  
I was having a strange dream. Which turned out even weirder and weirder and finally becoming a nightmare. I was walking a dog in a secluded park in the dead of night. What I'm doing walking during late night, I don't know. I'm scared of the dark, so I know I definitely would not do a thing like that. The dog I was walking was an unusually smart dog. He was pure silvery white and he understood every thing I've instructed him to do. The mongrel walked up to a mini van and starts to urinate on it's tires. Disgusting. It could of at least pissed on a water hydrant.  
  
"Hey! Stop that! If the owner sees you, that person will kill us." I warned the dog. The mutt looks as though it ignored me. It continues to urinate on the unfortunate vehicle. The funny thing is, the beast had a distinctive evil smirk on it's face. I tugged at the leash and that gradually proved futile. I didn't even moved him an inch! He was still spilling on that tire! What's up with this mutt!?  
  
The dog suddenly faced me. "I'll tell you what's up!" What the hell? The dog TALKED!? Darn, this is some Freddy Kruegger like shit going on here.  
  
"Yeah, you've heard right. I just spoke." The dog said. Totally spooking me out.  
  
I gawked at him in dumbfounded surprise and horror. "Mr. Soichiro?"  
  
The dog snapped at me. "Bitch please! That punk ass dog doesn't have nothing on me." He exclaimed proudly. How could he know Mr. Soichiro? After all he was Kyo- Hey! Did he just called me a bitch!?  
  
"Hey! You watch your mouth you filthy, disrespectful mongrel! Don't be calling me bitch!" I scolded the animal, firmly. Unfortunately, he was unphaised by my threat. Suddenly he stood on his hind legs and grabbed my collar.  
  
"I can call you whatever I want, niece! Because I'm the new underdog on the block and I run things now! As a matter of fact, I'm going to hurt you!"  
  
"Wha, what!?" I've implored, horrified.  
  
"You heard me, fool! I'll kill you, Kagome!. . ."  
  
"Kagome. . ."  
  
"Kagome. . ."  
  
"Kagome. . ."  
  
"Ah!! Somebody wake me!!"  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Hey wake up. We're home." I groggily woke up at the sound of the voice. Thank goodness. It WAS a dream. That dog had me shivering in the passenger seat.  
  
"Kikyou, thanks for waking me. I was having such a weird dream." I said unlocking the seatbelt.  
  
"I'm glad to be of help." She replied. That mysterious smile appeared again on her face. "Hey, isn't that? Hey! It's him! Kagome, it's him!" Kikyou yipped like a liitle girl, jumping up and down. Who did she saw that prompt her to act this way? I skew a glance at the direction that was causing such a commotion to her and saw him.  
  
"Jumping crack pots! It is him!" I exclaimed as I took notice. "It's Inuyasha! What's he doing here? Is he really moving next to us, Kikyou?" Shit can happen.  
  
"It's undeniably true. He is moving in next door. Looks like we got ourselves a new neighbor." Kikyou commented. I hurriedly got out of the mini van and made way towards him. I had questions for him. He looks around and finally noticed me coming towards him. He had a surprised smile on his face too. I guess he never expect to see me again, especially in a jean outfit rather than a short Chinese dress.  
  
"Fancy meeting you again." He greeted.  
  
"Likewise." I replied with a "That's an impossibly cute smile" look.  
  
"Yeah, if you say so. You know you was really smashed last night, um, what's your name again?" I felt bad. Kikyou revealed to me how I behaved last night when I was drunk. Worse, the guy forgets my name, that if I ever mentioned it to him.  
  
"It's Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi." I anwsered.  
  
"Okay. Hey, is that the waitress at the club over there?" He pointed to my suite mate getting out of her mini van. "Wow. She seems a little shorter than what she was last night." A sliver of envy occurred within me. Though I shouldn't be bothered by it I still had to wonder what was so impressive about Kikyou. She may not be six feet tall but she was still relatively close to it. Kikyou had her long tresses tied into low flowing pigtails She had on a long dark blue flowing dress and she had on white sneakers. Yeah, it was the sneakers that lowered her height considerably.  
  
"Yes that's her. Her name's Kikyou." I replied. He seems to ignore me. He way to busy staring at Kikyou like a hawk. This is irritating. Do he not know that I am in front of him? "Um, hello? Have you forgotten about me?" I nudged him in the ribs.He really have some nerves.  
  
"No. Not at all." He anwsered. "Remeber I told you about those guys who fought over her?" That question rang a bell in my head. Of course! How could I've forgotten? He was really serious about it too.  
  
"Yeah, that skirmish a while back. So that means you're on the case?"  
  
"You got it. I'm working undercover and this my place is my new office as well."  
  
"Cool. You're a private eye detective. Just like those guys in those black and white American movies."  
  
"A private eye? That's so lame. Well, whatever name you prefer, I must keep an eye on her. Her life just may be in danger, and you as her friend, you may be too."  
  
"Danger? Don't be ridiculous. My grandpa's a black belt. He taught me a lot back in the days."  
  
Inuyasha arched a brow at me. "Charming, and I'm a Green Beret."  
  
"Ha! I'll still take you out. My gramps used to teacher those guys when he was younger. I'd probably can read you special forces guys like a book. Better stick to your guns, soilder boy." I snickered.  
  
"Hey, I was just kidding about that. Sheesh! Women. . ."  
  
"What was that?" His frustration amuses me. Hey those ears of his are twitching! That's so cute!  
  
"Inuyasha, that's adorable! Lemme touch em'." I complimented. Judging by his gestures he didn't like that. Although his purring told me otherwise. I guess he let me slide from now. "Wow. So soft and cuddlely."  
  
"Hey Inuyasha we have three more pieces of furniture. So we should, oh, what do we have here?" A young man said. I assume that he is Inuyasha's best friend. He's a young fellow, but maybe a little older than I am. He has short black hair accompanied by a tiny ducktail. His handsome brown eyes had a slight hue of violet in them. He wore a black sports T shirt and baggy faded deisgned jeans.  
  
"I see that you are busy getting acquianted with a beautiful young lady." He said. Wow. This guy really knows how to make a girl feel good.  
  
"Kagome, this is my friend Miroku. Miroku this is my. . .friend, Kagome." He replied hesitantly. Friend? That was really nice of him to say that. Not that I'm saying that he wouldn't make a good boyfriend. As a matter of fact, I bet that he can be a mate that a young woman can be proud of. Look at those ears for example.  
  
"Hello. How do you do Mr. Miroku." I responded to him. He smiled back at me. He had a wonderful smile.  
  
"Why ma'am, those are some mighty nice hips you got there. With my friend's help you could be popping babies out by the dozen." He commented. When this guy had something on his mind he really speaks it. I yelped in surprise at his statement and flushed several shades of red. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was annoyed.  
  
"Miroku, when will you keep your brain out of the gutter?" Inuyasha queried indignantly.  
  
"C'mon Inuyasha. I know better than that. That a really beautiful and well endowed young woman you are communicating with. I know what goes on in your head."  
  
"Just because she's cute doesn't mean I'm trying to take advantage of her you lady killer, you!" He just called me cute. I know I've heard it all before but this dude really put emphasis on that. My face blushed even hotter.  
  
"Hey! You guys are at it again? Goodness, I didn't came back here to Japan to see you guys still acting like children." Chided a females voice. It sounded like a young woman at that too.  
  
"Oh yes. Sangou, allow me to introduce you to a friend of Inuyasha's. Her name's Kagome." Miroku explained. At first I thought Miroku was single, judging from the way he acts. But this girl proved me wrong. Sangou was a very attractive girl who was around my age. Like Miroku, maybe older than I am. She had large, slightly slanted brown eyes outlined at the top by magenta eye shadows. Her small delicate face was round and her complextion was that of a heavenly peach. Her long brownish black hair was tied in a high ponytail above her head. She wore a jersey skirt, K Swiss sneakers, and she had a small backpack wrapped from her left shoulder. The backpack had an Air Force insignia on it. Military I pressume. It was no wonder Souta went into the military without second thought. He's been girl crazy every since he was around fourteen. With women like her, it's no wonder my little brother jumped in the armed forces without hesitation. He'll feel right at home. "What's up. It's really nice to meet you." She greeted.  
  
"Nice meeting you too Sangou. I'll say how's the military been to you? I have a little brother whom is in the Navy."  
  
Sangou sighed."It's okay. At least you get to travel a lot." Really, traveling the world does seem fun to me. A trait in which I got from my mother. But Sangou showed a hint of sadness when I asked her that question. Maybe I should ponder on that later. "Miroku, why are you trying to get that table all by yourself? I am not your girlfriend and yet you still try to impress me." Sangou chided. Miroku was trying to hoist a wide kitchen table all by himself.  
  
"Hey Sangou, maybe you should help me out." Miroku requested.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." Sangou clarified. She climbed into the truck and Miroku looks like he was mentally cursing himself for the skirt that Sangou wore was not as short as he hoped. What a lech! Sangou placed the table on the ground.  
  
"No, don't strain yourself Miroku. I got this on my own. It just need a woman's touch." Sangou said. Who was she kidding? Was she really about to do what I think she was about to do? How could she? How can she possibly handle that large dinning table all by herself? I'm bound to found out too. With a pleasant smile, Sangou gripped the edges of the table firmly and lifted the table over her head with graceful ease. Who said women were the weaker sex? Well, in Sangou's case, there will be a lot of people eating up their own words. A buffet if you will. Her feat of strength was completely unexpected! Miroku stared in awe at the woman's vigor. He can lift the table but he struggled with it a bit. Sangou on the other hand had her long sturdy legs locked when she lifted it. Now she proceeds to carry the furniture into the house. The smile still on her face. . .  
  
"I told ya. Just a woman's touch." She giggled.  
  
"That'll show you, Miroku. If you try anything slick on her then you'll face pure defeat." Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Impressive. Very impressive. If she's that good doing feats of strength I wonder how she is in bed." Miroku pondered while Sangou situated the piece in the apartment.  
  
"I've heard that! Go and get the chairs you pervert!" Sangou shouted from inside.  
  
Two college students, two detectives, and a woman in the military. Hmm. It seems that Halloween weekend is definitely becoming more interesting by the minute. It's like a scenario from a sitcom or from a cartoon. Oh well.  
  
A/N: End of the chapter. Sorry folks if it's kinda short. I'm in a hurry to get to work today. Ciao! 


	4. Halloween Acrimony

****

Author's Note: What's up folks? I finally decided that I need to get back to this story because I really need some work on my drama. In which I consider my weakness so I have to capitalize it. Anyway, thanks for reading and thanks for the few reviews that I've received.

****

Inuyasha

Goshinboku

Chapter 4

Halloween Weekend Acrimony

"What do you think of this, Kagome?" Kikyou asked certainly as she held a long midnight black dress in front of her. "This costume is elegantly long," She raised her brow apprehensively, "but do you think that it'll look taut on my body?"

I eyed my suitemate banally. I wonder sometimes though, is she really that body shy? "Personally I think all of the black dresses are pretty cool." I answered. "But, I really can not judge on how it would fit your body. That is pretty much left up to the males." I tried not to sound too crude about that one.

Kikyou sighed, as though she suffered a minor defeat. "Oh well. I guess any one of the longer ones should do. It seems that I have to ensure on my own opinion and finally decide which one to wear." She turn and headed for the door, only to bump into Inuyasha who had just entered. I saw a blush ridden up on her cheeks. She smiled sheepishly and waved at him. "Well how do you do today, Inuyasha?"

My heart skipped a beat indignantly. Being so close up on her, he started blushing as well. "I'm doing fine." He replied. "I see that you're trying to decide what to wear for tonight."

Kikyou smiled at him. "Why yes I am. Although, I am having slight problems on deciding which dress to wear for Halloween."

"You're still into that?" He asked of her with a raised brow. "You're such a big kid. I hope you do not catch aching teeth from all the candy."

"There's nothing wrong with being a kid you know." Kikyou pointed out. "It's being childish and immature at my age that's intolerable." Her quote just now sounded very familiar. Did I read that in my horoscope? Or maybe from a fortune cookie, perhaps?

Inuyasha gave her incredulous look. "I see... Anyway, see you at the club later."

"Okay, later." Kikyou giggled (like a little girl at that) and exited the door. He watched her sauntering form with slight interest as she left. The detective got some nerves. Suddenly I'd realized something as it hit me like a silver bullet... 

I was left alone in my very room with _him._

"So..." He began. "What are you intending on wearing to the club tonight for Halloween?" He awaited for my reluctant answer as if he was counting on a good laugh. "You're as much as a kid as Kikyou?"

I scoffed at the statement. Apparently this guy had something against Halloween. "As a matter of fact I am dressing up for tonight." I clarified in a sort of prissy way. I grimaced. "It just that I cannot decide on what to wear... That's all."

"How about the dress you had on the night we've met." He considered onto me, almost as though he was giving a pass. My face brightened a bit. Until..."I don't see women wearing something like that every day."

"Ha ha. Very funny." I muttered as I slumped back on the sofa. "But you know, I felt kind of cute when I wore that thing. Knowing that all eyes were on me-it's a good feeling." I snapped back up like I've uttered bad words in front of my own parents. Did I just said that just then? Inuyasha stared back at me in a flabbergast way. "Joking! I was just playing!" I pretended as I wave a lingering hand. "I'm acting a little crazy in the head today." I began giggling like a maniac.

"Well that crazy part was believable." He retorted with a mutter. He got jokes? I like that. Let's just hope he doesn't go too far with them. After all, it's Friday the thirty-first, not Friday the thirteenth. Killing him while wearing a hockey mask was a bad idea. But hey...

__

It is Halloween...

Inuyasha caught on to the expression on my face as I was lost in though. "Yo? Earth to Kagome." He said, snapping his fingers. 

"What!?" I spat back, convalescing from my pensiveness. "What do you want?"

"I was just checking to see if the cat had finally ran off with your tongue or not." He replied in a simple tone. "Listen I have something to tell ya."

I gazed into the detective's golden eyes. "What's up?"

"You know it's Halloween right?"

What is he on about? "Of course, stupid. I've been anticipating on it all year long." I gave him an annoyed glare afterwards. "Is that all you had to say?"

"No." He retorted coolly. "I'm telling to just be careful tonight and always watch your back."

Oh yeah. That. I nearly forgot about our concern of Kikyou. "Alright. We'll be on our guard." Halloween is not only for the Night to come out and celebrate. It was also an open door of oppurtunity for a would be criminal to get away with a perfect crime.

He smiled. "Good."

It was going to be a wild night indeed.

***

Tonight, Club Goshinboku was congested. It was so lively it almost didn't make any sense. Then again it was Friday, it's Halloween, and people just looking for a place this time of night to unwind. As usual the club was littered with young adults, weed smoke, drunkards, and loud music. There was really no need for me to play the piano tonight. I sat at a table along with my new friends, Sango and Miroku, awaiting for Inuyasha to arrive.

"It's taking him longer than I expected." Miroku sighed. He was decked in an exact replica of the costume Ben Affleck wore in that movie. The Daredevil. Personally I though he was rather too big for that--literally.

Sango scoffed. "Would you not get your dick in a knot. Inuyasha said he's going to be running late and this is what he means. Chill. He's on his way." She tilted her cowgirl hat and crossed her legs in annoyance. Miroku watched her innocent gesture just now with delighted interest. "Please don't get any ideas." She warned as his hand began to wander off towards her long limbs. "It's bad for your health."

I chuckled at the little barter between Sango and Miroku. Obviously she likes the guy but they way he tries to woo and grope her derriere and flirts with other young women annoyed her to no end. Therefore she erected an invisible wall to prevent him from coming to close to her heart. "You guys are so close it almost seems as though you two are inseparable."

Sango immediately glanced at me as she tried her best to hide her blush. "What are you talking about." She stammered, trying her best to conceal her features beneath her wide hat. "It's nothing like that."

"If you say so." Miroku, the Daredevil winked.

"~Sango and Miroku sitting in a tree~"

Sango outstretches her arms in defense. "Hey! Stop that!!"

"It looks like you guys are having fun."

I spun to see Kikyou approaching us. As from what I can see, she had already decided on which black dress she wanted to wear. As a witch, she looks cool. She wore the long black top hat which were infamous during the Dark Ages. Her dress was sleeveless and it reached to her ankles as it fans in the breezes there. She designed it jaggedly to give it a wicked appearance. What else that I like about her costume was the fact that she wore purple kohl and black lipstick. "What's up? It looks like you are having a lot right about now." 

She sighed. "You call this fun? I haven't the time to go on a break because of the extra customers. I'm pretty drained as we speak."

"Anything to keep the cash flowing."

"I suppose..." She leaned her elbow on a pumpkin and yelped in surprise as it's eyes suddenly lit up as it cackled maniacally. "That wasn't nice. Damn, They go to far with these decorations."

We burst out into laughter. Kikyou blushed in embarrassment.

"Yo! Kikyou!"

Kikyou's head snapped up at the voice that was familiar to her. Not too far away from our table, a handsome brown haired man stood by an old juke box. This dude was really something to look at too! On his handsome features was a cool, if not a little conceited smile on his face. His brown eyes held an unexpected air about it as he eyed Kikyou. As if he knew her for a long time. He wore a stylish baggy outfit of the Outkast brand. Kikyou's eyes widened as she noticed him. A blush appeared on her face as well. They **are **close. "Guys." She beckoned. "You'll have to excuse me for a moment." 

She bowed and ran off.

"Go Kikyou!" Sango cheered. "Handle your business girl!"

Kikyou look back at our table briefly and waved.

"Wow. Did you see the expression on that girl's face?" I beseeched. "I never seen Kikyou react like that to anyone before."

"Love is in the air." Daredevil--I mean Miroku sighed. He suddenly looks at the cowgirl besides him hpefully. "Aye Sango would you like to have a dance with me?"

Sango's face flushed once more. "I-I would love too. . .Miroku." She stood up from her chair and offered her hand. "C'mon Mr. Murdock, we have business to attend to."

Miroku smiled and slid the devil mask back onto his face. "Alrighty ma'am, let's do this."

"Have fun you too." I cackled as they walked through the huge crowd towards the dance floor. After that, I returned my attention to my suitemate and the mysterious man with the brown hair. As from what I can see, something went down between them. The man had his arms around Kikyou's waist in an affectionate manner and Kikyou returned him a amorous gaze in her eyes. He slid the witch hat off her head and began to slowly lean in for a kiss. That is until a group of college people summoned her to make orders. Kikyou smiled and pressed a finger to the man's lips. His moment was ruined but Kikyou reassured him with a wink of her eyelashes before sauntering off to take orders. So... That's Kikyou's boyfriend, I presumed.

"Aye. I finally made it."

I skew a glance at him. "Inuyasha you made it." I said and then I noticed that he decided not to wear any costumes. He had on the usual red jersey and loose black jeans. Still, he made a good impersonation. He's a hanyou. Perfect costume.

**__**

* Inuyasha*

I approached the table where Kagome sat. I had too admit though, her costume was pretty cute and crude if I may add. The broad had on a stylish jean suspenders with a low cut white shirt underneath. Nice. She had on a hockey mask that was tilted on her head and she held grain straw between her teeth like a farmer. "How's it going, Michelle Myers--Kagome?"

Kagome laughed at my jibe. "It's nothing. So what took you so long?"

I grimaced a bit. "It was my mother."

She followed my example. "Your mother?" 

"Yeah. The old lady gave me a call to check up on me." I said. "Although she already knows that I'm doing fine."

"Aw. Mama's just trying to check up on her baby." Kagome mocked.

I gave her a roll of my eyes. "Whatever. Where's Sango and Miroku?"

"They went to the dance floor." She pointed out in a nonchalant manner.

"They couldn't resist the music I see." I muttered. Kagome grinned and jumped up as she heard the shouting of a man that had just entered the club. 

He was shouting something about the arrival of the 'Snowman.' The Snowman? Oh joy.

"Hey! Hey!" He exclaimed. "The Snowman's just outside! You better get your money right!"

"Damn. _Him._" I gritted my teeth.

Kagome looked up at me, incredulous. "Who's the Snowman?" She asked.

My older half brother, Sesshoumaru.

"You'll see..." I muttered as the double doors splayed open. Kagome watched the doors in anticipation. She frowned when she noticed a legion of scantily costumed, well-formed women walked inside with a seductive stride. She glowers back at me. "I don't see anyone. . . 'important.'" She rebuked.

I drummed my fingers on the table nonchalantly. "Those are his hookers-- er, I mean, personnel" 

Kagome eyed me dubiously. "Um hmm. I bet. Inuyasha you seem to know this Snowman." She seemed jealous. She had no reason to.

"I know him far more than you think. Look." I'd pointed out.

Kagome followed my visage and nearly fainted in amour when she finally saw Sesshoumaru. He was wearing pristine white and expensive clothes and had an elegant fur coat to boot. He inhaled the scent of the air and unexpectedly, even to him, he caught my scent. He confirmed it as he looks in my direction and mad his way towards me. Kagome became red as her smiled grew wider. "Oh my god! He's coming this way!!"

"So?"

Kagome glanced at me and at him, then back at me again. Realization hit her like a runaway freight train. "You guys look a lot alike!" She exclaimed, the blush still evident on her delicate face.

"Duh. We're brothers!" I answered in annoyance. Because of her raging hormones, she failed to realize that we are much to alike. We're siblings. Even a blind bat can see the resemblance.

He sat with us. "It's been a while, little brother." He said simply. Too Kagome, his deep voice had the poor kid swooning. "How do you do, miss?" He regarded Kagome.

Kagome started in a high pitched voice. "M, m-, I, I, I am. . ." Then she fainted.

"That's good to hear." He conceded offhandedly.

"So." I started. "What has your 'profession' gotten you into now?" I stated disgustedly. He noticed too as he smelled the scent of my blood.

"Don't forget that this profession got you into that private school." He muttered solemnly. "So, are you're up for some fun little brother? Like old times."

Oh yes. The good ole days. When I used to flirt with every young woman with a pretty face and proper ass. Damn, I missed those. Don Juan here had em littered all over our house. "Nah." I declined. "This club is enough for me."

Sesshoumaru considered that notion. "I see. Perhaps this girl here will provide you entertainment." He meant Kagome. "She's nice. Worthy of becoming one of my workers."

I blushed and prepared a retort. That is, until I heard an indignant woman's scream from elsewhere.

"I **SAID** 'What would you like to order!?'" She snapped at a table of a group of three malicious and rugged bald headed men. They were looking at her intently. "Isn't that so hard to do?"

"What we would like to order is you!!" One of them snapped back.

"That's not on the menu!" Kikyou raged. "And stop the unwanted harassment! Don't you guys has something else better to do?"

The three begin to chuckle conceitedly.

"We'll tell ya, toots!" One of them reached out a calloused hand to press on her derriere. Though it was tempting, and it looked especially nice in that black dress, that didn't have to go that far. "Ah! You know what time it is."

Kikyou struggled against him and the other who held her down a bit by her shoulders. "Let me go!! I'm going to press charges on you!!"

"We're not scare of any charges!" The one who was feeling on her retorted boldly. "Come on now. There's no need to act like that." He grasped the fabric of her dress and pulled it up slowly--much to her horror. The other man continued to restrict the poor girl from moving. She stood frozen by her captors in repugnance. Next thing I knew, I saw something I would appreciate, yet it was wrong. The man continued to pull up her long skirt, revealing long slender pale legs along with wickedly lithe and broad thighs. Oh, and did I mentioned I saw lavender. . . Never mind.

"Why are you taking it so hard, toots? Oh, you have a nice ass."

Someone had to stop the waitress' humiliation. I slowly rose from my chair, preparing to bust some heads. Until a familiar dude with medium length brown hair intervened and knock one of them on the floor. Kikyou was free.

"Don't you guys have any respect for the opposite sex?" He demanded dangerously. Kikyou sat on the ground, clearly embarrassed. She looks as though she was about to cry.

"Don't you have any respect for the game!!?" One of them who was still conscious retorted indignantly.

"Tormenting women is not a game." He said to the offenders. "Besides she has a boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Me!!" He yelled before he launched a quick jab to the guy's nose. Reeling him in the process. Most of the people inside the club paid their heed to the quarrel. The one that was on the floor grabbed the hero's leg but failed as he was kicked smack dab in the mouth. His companions charge at the hero at the same time yet he seemed to handle himself well. He employed boxing moments to evade and block their attempts.

"Is this all you got?" The hero mocked the attackers.

All of a sudden a hulking brown skinned man with his hair in an afro intervened. He easily separated the familiar hero and his attackers. "Hey! Y'all mother fuckers got to chill out!!"

"I was defending myself as you can see." The hero defended.

"Jolly he's right." Kikyou added. " He was defending me from those three."

The man named Jolly considered her claims. "Okay. Hey man, I know they must have been picking on your girl but this fight could have been avoided." He told the hero.

"But there was nothing she could do." The hero retorted to the human tank.

"Okay! Damn man, I believe you." Jolly sighed. Oblivious to him, the three assailants pulled out pistols behind his back.

"Hey yo! You two shouldn't of interrupted our fun." One said pointing his gun.

"Damn." Jolly gritted his teeth.

"Shit!" The hero followed, raising his hands.

"This is not good." Kikyou shrank.

"Now. Any last words?"

"Yeah." Said a voice as he came downstairs with rifles in his hands. "Get the hell out of my club!" He set his rifles at ready.

The three were distracted by the old club owner that appeared. Jolly and the hero took this as an opportunity to pull out their guns. "Looks like we've flipped the scripted, partna!!" Jolly declared.

"Damn..." The three complied.

"Now. Out you three go. You crazy hooligans!" Myouga advised. " Before I call the cops or pull the trigger." He looked over at Kikyou. "Sorry this had happened to you, child. Due to this little incident, you're off for tonight." The three offenders ran off.

"That takes care of that." Said Jolly. Then he noticed almost everyone's eyes were on him, Myouga, and the hero. "Okay! Okay! Nothing to see here! Go back to what you were doing!" He concealed his gun back inside his pocket.

Beside me was the girl who had just missed the whole incident. "Hey what just happened?" Kagome queried groggily as she awakened.

"Nothing." Sesshoumaru muttered. I almost forgot that he was here. "Well Inuyasha, I am off to sell my products." He rose and wondered throughout the club.

Kagome looked at me in bemusement. "That's your brother?"

"Go back to sleep, Michelle Myers." I convinced her.

She did...

The hero gave the club owner thanks and proceeded towards the exit. Moments later, the waitress, Kikyou followed.

Obviously those two did shared a past together. I didn't knew this at all. Suikotsu never told me.

***

**__**

* Kikyou *

I followed his trail down the darkened street. He wasn't far. I just knew it. It was horrible! Those men were so evil. There's always somebody out there willing to start trouble. I was just glad that my knight just so happened to be around tonight. It has been ages.

"Kikyou..." He called.

I spun on my heels in surprise, only to realize that he had not gone far at all. He stood leaning on his truck at the sidewalk. I smiled at my hero and approached him slowly. "Thank you Suikotsu." I accolade. "I've never been so embarrassed in all my life."

"You're welcome." He accepted. "It's really good to see you again."

"Same here." 

"What a nuisance." He look thoughtful for a moment. "You wouldn't mind if I take a peek underneath the witch's clothing right." He grinned sheepishly. I gazed at him in surprise.

"Suikotsu!! That's rude of you." I chided. Though the notion rose some deep desire and lust from my soul. Only he can make me fell this way. I blushed. "Maybe some other time, perhaps?"

"Some other time, huh?" He smiled and suddenly leaned towards my lips for a passionate kiss. I allowed his tongue to linger inside. He slid big warm hands down my back to my hips. How I wish that this moment last forever! I nuzzled my arms around his neck as I felt my own temperature rise.

I forgot that we were out in the cold instead of the privacy of my own home, or his for that matter.

Suikotsu released himself from his trance before any of us got in too deep. "Just as sweet as ever my dear Kikyou."

I blushed. "Suikotsu..."

His countenance of love and gentleness suddenly disappeared. Replaced by a regretful and dreadful one. "Kikyou, there is something I must inform you about."

"What is it?" I grew nervous at the sudden coldness. What was on his mind.

"Naraku is coming around soon." He clarified. "He's also coming over to visit you as well."

"He is!!?" Oh no. Dread and contempt dread my very being. Why does he have to visit. With him being around, there's bound to be people losing their lives and getting injured in the process. My body began to tremble--not at the cold of the night but at the thought of him.

"Suikotsu..." I began, saddened. "Please hold me." He did. "My father's a monster."

"I feel the same as you do." He gave me condolence. "I wish it was something that I can do to help you."

My father. . . Naraku. Soon the city will suffer hell in the form of that cold man.

****

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: A little fluff there. Whatever. I'm out.

NEXT CHAPTER

Goshinboku

Chapter 5: Fortification


End file.
